Bleeding Love
by sweetxxfantasy
Summary: Sakura was depressed since high school began. She was friendless, family-less, and emotionless. One day, when Syaoran Li is a new student, Sakura’s life starts to become brighter. Their destinies cross paths as they learn how similar they are.
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love **

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto was depressed ever since high school began. She was friendless, family-less, and emotionless. She cuts herself to relieve the pain she feels on the inside. One day, when Syaoran Li is a new student, Sakura's life starts to become a little bit brighter and a little less dark.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any characters

**Author's Note:** I got this title from Leona Lewis' song, Bleeding Love, and I'm going to base Sakura's life on this song!

**Chapter One: **

Sakura woke up in her apartment. She didn't open the curtains. She didn't turn on the lights. She didn't comb her messy hair. She opened her closet and pulled out her uniform. She packed her bag- pens, pencils, books…and a razor. Then she left, without eating breakfast.

Sakura walked along Doja road, watching the cars go by. Her memory drifted…

"Hurry up, Sakura! Cross the lights!"

Sakura hurriedly crossed the road, but the lights turned green and cars were coming. Her parents ran off in the middle of the road to get her, but they didn't see the big garbage truck that was coming. The driver was busy talking on the cell phone and did not see Sakura's parents rushing on the road.

CRASH.

On the ground, sprawled, were Sakura's parents. Their bodies spread out like an eagle. Blood was everywhere. Sakura laid in the middle, unconscious. Her older brother, Touya, who was on the sidewalk, ran away after he saw his parent's unfortunate death. He had been missing ever since.

Four years pass by now, and no news of Touya Kinomoto has been heard.

When Sakura was ten, she was adopted. Her life with her foster parents was horrible. They made her work everyday and she only received two meals a day. Sakura was beaten for not working hard enough. She was bullied at elementary school for being an outcast. She moved out after a year of high school. Her foster parents only pay for her school bills. Everything else, Sakura had to earn. Sakura, now in Grade 12, has sunk into depression and feels anger constantly.

Sakura felt tears filling up her eyes.

"I must not cry," she whispered. She ran into a back alley and started punching at the wall. Her fists were bleeding; her sleeves were covered in blood. Sakura embraced the pain she felt, and welcomed it in her body. She was used to hurting herself. It was a typical routine every time Sakura felt sad or angry, hence the reason why she had kept a razor with her at all times.

After, she walked slowly to school, Tomoeda High. Her bangs acted as her mask. Everyone automatically moved away as Sakura came by. She walked straight, and no one dared to bump into her. They stared at her bloodied fists.

Sakura felt the many pairs of eyes staring at her. They were like daggers poking every inch of her body. She ignored them all.

"I don't care what they say," Sakura whispered, "They are nothing."

She sat in the back, in the darkest corner of the room. When the class assembled, they were all silent, staring at Sakura. The teacher came in and sensed the tension, "Ahem class, today we're having a new student. Syaoran Li. He came from Hong Kong, and I hope you all welcome him."

A tall boy, with chocolate colored hair and amber eyes came in the classroom. He gave a cheery wave and said, "Hi, I'm Syaoran. Nice to meet you!"

There were no empty spots around, except for the ones in front of Sakura and beside her. Syaoran jumped into the seat in front of her. He turned around, "Hi, what's your name."

He held out his hand. Sakura slapped it away, leaving a trace of blood on Syaoran's hand. She got up, and left the room. Syaoran, sat there, confused.

"What did I do?" he asked his nearby classmates.

"Nothing. It's just her. She's been like that for years. Heck, the last time I actually heard her voice was more than months ago. But her marks are the highest," said Eriol Hiiragizawa, a boy with raven blue hair.

"Why's she bleeding?" questioned Syaoran.

Takashi Yamazaki, another classmate and friend of Eriol answered, "When is she not bleeding or hurt in some way? She's always getting into all sorts of trouble outside of school. Syaoran, just ignore her and pretend she's not there. She does that to the whole entire population in the school anyway."

Syaoran nodded. But, he was curious in why Sakura was the way she is.

During lunch, all Syaoran heard was gossip about Sakura. He felt somewhat guilty. He stared off in the distance and noticed Sakura sitting alone in the shadows of trees. She was hugging her knees with bandaged fists.

"Does she just sit there all the time, alone?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes. No idea what that girl thinks about," said a pretty, long haired girl, Tomoyo Daidoji, "On the first day of school, she didn't have a lunch so I said I can share with her. She just pushed me and I never approached her again. I think she has some issues. I wish I could help her. It's a shame to see such a pretty and smart girl wasted away like that."

In the afternoon, the teacher had to assign partners for a volunteering project. She said, "I'm sorry Sakura, I know you usually work alone for partner projects, but since Syaoran has joined our class, we have a even numbered class now. The principal says you should try to get along with others. Your partner is Syaoran Li. I will continue to pick partners, class."

Sakura glared at the teacher. Fine, she thought, who cares?

"All right class, so you all have your partners. You have to commit a minimum of 80 hours of volunteer hours. Sign up for spots here – such as the Tokyo Hospital, the Daido Animal Shelter...and more!"

Syaoran came over to Sakura. "Do you want to volunteer at a hospital?"

Sakura's response was a mere shrug. Syaoran took it as a yes and signed up their names.

After school, Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the wrist when she was about to leave. She immediately flung him off.

"WHAT?" she yelled angrily.

"I was wondering do you want to start today? The more we do, the better. And I'm not busy today either," said Syaoran.

"Why should I? If you want to go, then go by yourself," Sakura said.

"Look, I promise I won't annoy you or anything," said Syaoran, "I do my thing, you do your thing and we just get this project finished. Please?"

"Fine. But stay out of my life," Sakura said.

They walked to the hospital in twenty minutes. They first spoke to the secretary and they were assigned to take care of patients with long term injuries and diseases.

When the hospital was about to close, Syaoran went to find Sakura. He found her sitting with a young man. She was reading War and Peace to him. Syaoran never heard Sakura spoke anything with such passion and emotion. He looked at the young man; his pupils were staring off in some distance- he was blind.

Sakura saw Syaoran standing outside the door, she got up and said her goodbyes. The man waved back and Sakura almost half smiled. When they left the building, the sky was raining very hard.

"How are you getting home?" asked Syaoran.

"Why do you care? I'll see you tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's dangerous for a girl to walk home so late," said Syaoran.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each other lives?" said Sakura.

Syaoran shrugged, "I'm staying out of your life. But seriously, it's quite dark. Let me be a gentleman."

Suddenly, a big black van stopped in front of them and a man stepped out.

"Hey, Sakura, we've been looking for you. Pay up!"

REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Love **

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto was depressed ever since high school began. She was friendless, family-less, and emotionless. She cuts herself to relieve the pain she feels on the inside. One day, when Syaoran Li is a new student, Sakura's life starts to become a little bit brighter and a little less dark.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any characters

**Chapter Two: **

"Hey Sakura, better pay up," a large man said.

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran, "Look, we can argue some other time. Get the heck out of here."

"Look, little cherry blossom, no more games. You scratched my car, you slapped me in the face, and you're paying for it now," he said.

"I gave you 200 for the car repair already! What else do you want?" fired Sakura.

"I count interest. Since you paid me two weeks late, you owe me 1000 yen," smirked the man.

Sakura took out her razor blade and held it front of her, "Leave. Me. Alone. Now."

"Get them," he ordered.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they sped away. They pelted down an alley. Half a dozen men wearing black chased after them. There was a wire fence blocking them. She pushed Syaoran behind her.

"Look, leave him alone. You guys are only here to get me," said Sakura.

"We don't mind harming anyone connected to you," sneered the man.

Sakura paused. They were blocked. Instantly, she jumped onto the wire fence, and tried to hoist Syaoran up. He was too slow and Sakura noticed a man about to slice Syaoran with a blade. She jumped down the moment he attempted to stab him, but he stabbed Sakura in the shoulder instead. She fell on the ground, moaning.

"STOP!" Syaoran yelled. He took out his wallet and took out 1000 yen (I don't know if that's a lot or a little), "Just leave us alone now!"

The man grabbed the money, "Good going kid."

Then, they all left. Syaoran knelt down and tried to help Sakura stand up, but she pushed him away.

"Go away! Why did you do that? I don't have money to owe you," she cried.

Sakura hated being weak. She had her own pride, "Why did you have to pay him? I told you to stay out of my life. If you don't, stuff like this happens!"

"It's okay. You don't have to pay me immediately. First thing, let me get you to a hospital," he said.

"No, just take me home," said Sakura. Syaoran hesitated, but he compromised.

Syaoran supported Sakura as they walked home. His hand was covered with blood as he attempted to cover Sakura's wound. Her head drooped onto his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said, "I'm perfectly fine going home myself. You don't have to pretend to be nice or whatever. You're probably like the rest of the people at school, hating me, despising me, talking about me."

"No, I don't actually," said Syaoran softly.

"Sure," said Sakura quietly. She felt her strength diminishing, "We're almost there. Turn right at the corner, and you'll see an apartment. I live on the second floor. Turn right the hallway all the way down."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse," she said.

_Worse_? Syaoran thought. _What could be worse for a student than being stabbed in the shoulder area?_

"Worse?" he asked. He had to know. Sakura was a mystery, and enigma, someone he wanted to learn more about. He felt that she had lots of things in mind but she doesn't have the right person to talk to.

"Worse. I've been beaten and I had to go to the hospital for a week. I've been left outside in the rain for two nights and I had pneumonia and I almost died. I've been…" Sakura drifted off.

"We're almost there Sakura, hang in there," said Syaoran, "You can keep talking to me. It'll keep you awake."

"I've been humiliated, unloved, uncared. I've been friendless, family-less, heartless, emotionless," said Sakura, "My life sucks, doesn't it?"

She laughed softly.

"I'll make it better," said Syaoran quietly with surprised determination. He didn't know why he felt like saying that, but he felt a different attraction towards Sakura. She was becoming more and more mysterious. She was like a lock, and Syaoran wanted to find the perfect key.

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, Syaoran laid her gently on her bed. There were gauges all over her room so it was easy for him to grab one and bandage Sakura's wound immediately.

An hour later, Sakura slowly woke up and saw Syaoran sitting beside her reading a book.

"Hey, you're awake," said Syaoran sleepily.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were hurt so I brought you here! You didn't even thank me!"

"So? Why didn't you leave? Why do I have to thank you? I risked my life for you, idiot!" cried Sakura.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Syaoran.

Sakura looked away. She didn't know how to respond to statements that indicated friendship, warmth, or love.

"Well….I'm okay. Bye," said Sakura.

"You're really pale you know? Why don't I make you something to eat?" asked Syaoran as he walked over to her kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a carton of milk, several apples, and a dozen pieces of cheese. Her freezer only contained half a loaf of bread.

"IS THIS ALL?" asked Syaoran, "Where's all the real food? You're going to starve!"

_Is this all she can afford_, he wondered.

"No I'm not. Go away," Sakura said firmly. _Great_, she thought_, now he thinks I'm a pitiful, sympathetic person struck with hunger. _

Syaoran walked to the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Sakura.

"No. I'm getting you some real food," he said.

"It's midnight, go home," she said.

"So? I'm living alone. My parents are on a business trip. It's all good," Syaoran smiled.

"What if I leave?"

"You're in pain too much to leave."

20 minutes later, Syaoran came back with Macdonalds take out.

"Sakura, why did you save me?" Syaoran asked while munching on a McChicken.

Sakura remained silent.

"Please, tell me? I thought you hated me."

"I didn't want you to be involved with my life. It's dangerous. It's dark. I don't want a little night light like you shining in my way telling me to be an angel. I didn't save you out of kindness or because I care about you. I didn't want questions to be asked. If you were anyone else, I'd do the same thing," said Sakura.

_Ouch_, thought Syaoran.

"Now will you leave?" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Fine. I'll leave," said Sakura.

"NO! Please, just let me stay for one night. In case you need medical help. I'll sleep on the couch and I promise to not disturb you."

Sakura paused for a while.

"Be my guest."

The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran came to school together. Everyone stared at the couple. Sakura gave a deathly glare to Syaoran.

"Oh, we met on the way," Syaora lied.

Sakura turned around and sat in her usual spot. Her wound started to hurt. Then, a note fluttered on her desk.

_Let's volunteer today. By the way, I saw you wince. Does your shoulder still hurt? I have some medicine in my bag. – Syaoran. _

Sakura ripped up the note. She didn't need medicine. She was used in hiding pain.

At three o clock, Syaoran was already waiting for Sakura. Sakura purposely came late. During the entire walk to the hospital, Sakura remained silent.

"Are you still in pain?" Syaoran asked.

Of course she was, she just didn't want him to know.

During the evening, Syaoran went to find Sakura at the place where she read War and Peace to the young man.

"Sakiya? Is that you?" the young man asked when he hear Syaoran open the door.

"Uh, no, I'm looking for someone else, you know that girl who reads War and Peace?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, Sakiya. Don't know where she is," he said.

"Oh. Sorry, I think she'll come back soon though," said Syaoran. He was confused. He was sure Sakura's patient was this man. Then why did she lie about her name?

"Well, young man, tell Sakiya to find me later. I want her to finish the story," he said, "What's your name kiddo?"

"Syaoran Li."

"Nice to meet you," the patient said, "I'm Touya Kinomoto."

Syaoran froze.

"Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Kinomoto."

Sakura. Kinomoto. Touya. Kinomoto. Were they… related?

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura face to face. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Suddenly, she turned around and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow long time no update, but I want to continue this and see how many people are catching up. Please still review and read!! Thanks!

Chapter 3:

Syaoran ran after Sakura for five blocks. He yelled as she ran, "Wait! Wait up!"

After ten minutes, Sakura ran straight into her house and locked the door. Syaoran continuously rang the doorbell, banged, shouted, "SAKURA?! What's wrong??"

On her side of the door, Sakura slipped down crying. She clasped her ears with her hands. She ignored Syaoran's shouting, his bellowing, and his concern. She wanted to block the whole world from entering her life. Sakura cried until she fell asleep beside her door.

Syaoran stopped hearing Sakura's cries. He tried to ring the doorbell, he knocked the door, he banged and shouted but she didn't open the door for him. After a while, he sighed and left. As he left, he continuously turned around, hoping Sakura's door would open.

It didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura did not come to school. Syaoran stared at her empty chair. His group of friends; Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rica, Naoko, and Takashi, came up and asked what happened to Sakura.

"Don't know, she said she was sick," lied Syaoran. He knew it would not be a good time to reveal that he witnessed the true side of Sakura.

For the next several days, Sakura did not go to school. Her absence was a big topic around the school. Every time Syaoran passed by her house, he wanted to ring her doorbell and find out what was happening, but he didn't. He tried to see things in Sakura's perspective. He, too, had been hurt once and the feeling was inevitable. Yet, he felt Sakura was in even more pain than he was ever in.

**flashback of Syaoran**

"Mom! Where's Syaorei?" little 5-year old Syaoran asked his mother who was lying in her bed in the hospital.

"Rei-rei went to some place a lot happier than here," his mother said with tears flowing down her eyes.

Syaoran did not understand why his sister left. Why did she leave him and his family to go somewhere happier? Wasn't she happy enough?

When Syaoran realized what his mother meant that his sister will never return, he knew what happened and he must take revenge.

…at age eight..

Syaoran picked up the newspaper. The title was "DEMONS FROM BLACK HOLE MURDEROUS WAYS LEAVES ANOTHER FAMILY IN GRIEF."

He remembered his mother mentioned them before, telling him to watch out for anyone associated with those names. He flipped and saw the chart of people murdered by the gang. He saw his sister's face.

….at age ten…

Syaoran won the championship of martial arts. His one goal in mind: use what he ever learned and use it to destroy the people who took away his sister.

…at age thirteen…

Syaoran was a bully to anyone who was mean, and protected those who were weak. He beat up people at school who attempted to throw rocks at a bird. He pushed the bullies who were teasing the younger grades. His favourite teacher told him, "Syaoran, in order to provide peace, you must also make peace. There is a story behind everyone that you do not know, be kind, be caring, and you will love and create bonds."

…at age fifteen…

Syaoran was liked by everyone. He cared for his friends, and the public. Yet, his sister has never left his mind. One day, he will track them down and destroy them.

…at age seventeen…

Syaoran transferred around Japan, in hopes of finding the gang. They have begun operations in Australia, and Europe and continued to murder anyone that can ruin a family. They had no purpose in killing. It was all a game.

** end flashback**

Next week, Sakura returned to school. Surprisingly, she caught up with all the homework. People in the hallway were silent when she walked by. She knew people were already talking about where she was and what she did when she was absent from school. Drugs, bullying, blackmail, she heard it all. No one knew she was on a secret mission, and little did she know she and Syaoran Li were similar.

During lunch, Syaoran was wandering around in hopes of finding Sakura. He saw her at the in the school alleyway.

"Yo," said Syaoran. Sakura pretended to not hear him and walked past him.

"Are you okay?" he tried again.

Sakura paused for a split second, turned around, the turned back and walked away.

Syaoran grabbed her arm and she immediately flung him to the wall. He felt his wrist twist as it hit the ground. Her eyes flickered at it then stared in his pool of amber eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she said with anger. Syaoran saw bitterness and sadness in her green emerald eyes. He then noticed a healing gash on her neck. He leaned forward to brush it, but Sakura kicked his hand away.

"Do you want me to twist your other wrist? Get away from me if you know want to stay alive," she said, and walked away without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura reached her house, she saw a letter in her mail box. She grabbed it and felt her hands burn. She screamed and let go. The letter was covered with some sort of acid. Her hand started to form cracks and blood dripped. She ran inside and washed her hand and wrapped layers of bandage over it. Then, she heard the doorbell rang and she opened the door, there was no one except a note in the front.

"Welcome back into the game, little cherry blossom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran waited at the hospital for Sakura. He wondered if she forgot about volunteering tonight. He decided to wait for ten more minutes before doing his duties.

One minute before time was up, Sakura trudged in the hospital. She had a worried look in her eyes. Syaoran noticed her injured hand.

"What happened to you?" he asked with concern. She pushed him out of the way and went to do her job. Syaoran sighed and decided to find her again later.

Sakura ran to Touya Kinomoto's room. She looked through the door window and saw her brother sleeping. She sighed of relief, glad no harm has come to him, yet. She went back to do her regular duties.

An hour later, she went to check up on Touya. He wasn't there. She ran around the hospital, asking all the nurses where he was. No one knew the answer. She ran outside, and walked around for half an hour and she still couldn't find him. Sakura felt her heart go cold. She didn't know what to do. She slid down to the grass, and sat their stunned.

_What the hell_, she thought, _what_ _have I ever done. What do I do? Leave? Fight? Die? Will I die?_

Suddenly, she saw two feet standing in front of her.

"Get the hell out of my way," spitted Sakura on his or her shoes. She looked up and saw Syaoran and Touya.

Sakura immediately jumped up and punched Syaoran in the nose. He fell backward, holding his bloody nose.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? What's happening? Did you get in trouble by taking me out for a walk?" Touya asked. (remember he is blind)

Sakura stared at her blind brother who was oblivious to anything. She felt tears in her eyes and before she could sob or let one tear fall, she ran away from Syaoran and her brother.

Sakura ran to Penguin Park. She was furious. Furious for Syaoran interrupting her life, furious how she fell into the trap, furious about her injuries, furious about all the pain she suffered for years. She ran to a tree and started throwing punches at it. She ignored the impending pain, the blood trickling from her fists; her bandaged hand slowly turned red.

Syaoran caught up with Sakura. _Oh my gosh_, he thought, and ran to stop her.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, "I'm sorry I took your brother out. I just wanted to know…"

She punched him in the face. She channelled all her anger and turned it into violence. She wanted to kill him, wanted to hurt him. She was about to punch again, then her parents flashed into her mind. Blood and corpses, the image vividly flashed and she dropped to the ground, exhausted. Sakura started to moan as she felt the pain in her swollen, throbbing hands. Syaoran picked her up and carried her to his house. Sakura wanted to fight back, but she fell unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter coming up! Read and review pleaseee!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : omg sorry I know I suck at updating but here's another chapter just for my readers!! :D please review ^^

Chapter 4:

Sakura woke up, and realized she was somewhere else. The fine oak table, a vase of daffodils, and a comfy bed with green quilts- _where am I_, she wondered. Then someone knocked on her door, and Syaoran came in.

"You're awake!" he said happily.

Sakura eyed him with disgust. "What right did you have bringing me here? I need to go. Now."

She attempted to get up, but she was so weak she started to fall, but Syaoran caught her. Sakura was stunned for a moment, and then pushed him away; he let go and let her fall back on the bed. Syaoran's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I removed your old bandages and fixed both of your hands. You shouldn't be doing anything too tenuous from now on," he mumbled.

Sakura looked at her hands. White, clean bandages were tied all around.

"What happened to your right hand?"

Sakura looked up. Her right hand was the one that got burned by the acid. It was none of his business to know.

"Nothing. Accidents happen," she shrugged as if it was not a big deal. But deep down, she knew worse things are going to happen.

"Well, you can stay here for a while. I'm living alone anyway. And no one can disturb you here."

"No thanks, I'm going back home now. I'm feeling better," said Sakura. She ate the food Syaoran had put beside her table and felt a bit of strength returning. She grabbed her backpack and proceeded out the door. Syaoran decided to follow her.

"I'm going to walk you home," he said.

"NO!" she yelled. She didn't want to involve him if anything dangerous happened again.

"No, let me, I insist," said Syaoran.

"If you walk me home, I'm never going volunteering. You complete the project. I'm not going to school ever. You are not allowed to stand within a 10 mile radius of me," said Sakura firmly.

Syaoran hesitated, and then turned around. She watched him enter his house and then walked to her house. After a minute, Syaoran sneaked out and decide to follow Sakura, if anything happened he could be there to save and protect her.

While Sakura was walking down the street, she noticed a man dressed in black walking across the street at the same pace. If she slowed, he slowed. If she walked faster, so did him. Sakura realized she was in danger and sprinted to her house and locked herself inside. She was about to pick up the phone and call the police when she heard the glass shatter upstairs. She yelled loudly and tried to run out again, but something was blocking her from exiting her house.

Suddenly, three men dressed in black, wearing masquerade masques came downstairs. They circled around Sakura.

"Why hello little cherry blossom," one jeered.

"Why looking so serious?" one laughed.

The last one grasped Sakura's throat. So quick she didn't have time to react. She struggled for breath as he lifted her off the ground and threw her to a glass vase. It shattered upon collision and pieces of glass punctured her skin.

"You…will…never hurt us," she said hoarsely. The man slapped Sakura in the face and pulled her up by her hair. She held in her yelp of pain.

"I like your attitude; perhaps we could have more fun before killing you? I like playing with my food."

All of sudden, Syaoran leapt in the house through the broken window. The one grasping Sakura's throat was distracted for a split second, and Sakura took this chance and bit his arm and he let go. He held his hand and flew a kick of full power on Sakura's chest. Sakura screamed and spat out blood. Then, she saw the men gang up on Syaoran. He was fighting back strongly, but Sakura noticed him starting to weaken.

_I can't get him involved,_ she thought wildly. She sprinted as fast as he could and stood in front of him.

"Ignore him. It's me who you want to kill. Leave him," said Sakura. Syaoaran was on the floor, and felt a stab of warmth from Sakura.

The man who had grabbed Sakura's throat laughed, "Oh no, we want both now. You made the game more fun, little cherry blossom. You know, cause this is oh so fun."

Syaoran looked up sharply. Killing? For fun? _This is_, he thought, _similar to the gang that murdered my sister years ago. I hate people like them._

He leapt up feeling a surge of hatred, ready to attack again, but the man kicked him down. He then grabbed Sakura and threw her down the stairs like a rag doll. Then they took out their blade and was about to make a cut in Syaoran's body, Sakura ran, about to stop him. Suddenly, police sirens were heard. The gang immediately darted away.

"YOU IDIOT. WHY DID YOU CALL THE POLICE?" Sakura gasped for air.

"I didn't," said Syaoran, panting for breath.

He looked out and saw the police was for another house across from Sakura.

"We're so lucky… SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled Syaoran and crawled over to Sakura. She was lying on the floor, clutching her wounds. Her arms were bleeding.

Although Sakura felt her injuries going on fire; she simply said, "Hell yes, I'm fine. Shut up."

Syaoran picked her up and carried her to her bed. Although he was hurting everywhere, he had to help Sakura no matter what. She had protected him and he felt extremely guilty. He grabbed ice from the freezer and wrapped them in a towel and tried to soothe her injuries.

"We have to take you to the hospital."

"If you want to go, fine by me. I'm not," Sakura said firmly.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, but he sighed and just started to work on Sakura's injuries. He took out a lot of gauge and wrapped Sakura's injuries. She cringed at the sensitivity.

She felt the smooth feel of Syaoran's hand gently holding her and stopping blood flow. She could hear his breathing close to her ears as he leaned in to bandage her. Suddenly, she felt awkward; no one has come in such close contact with her apart from her brother before he went blind.

"Li," she said.

Syaoran looked up; he felt a sense of distance when Sakura called him Li instead of Syaoran.

"Just go. I'll go rent a hotel room or something. I'm not broke you know."

"But.."

"Just go. I can take care of myself. Go find someone to take care of you. I'm too busy."

"Huh?" questioned Syaoran.

"If you're not going, I'm going," said Sakura. She got up and walked to her closet and grabbed a bunch of big camping bags out. She started to take some of her clothes and stuff them in.

Syaoran said, "Yeah maybe it's better you leave. In case they come again. Where are you staying?"

"Away from you," said Sakura, "If there's nothing else. I'm leaving."


End file.
